fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Fairy Wedding
A Very Fairy Wedding (聖なる妖精-モニ！ドラゴンと彼のノーススターの結婚式 Seinaru yōsei - moni! Doragon to kare no nōsusutā no kekkonshiki) was the prequel book to the Fairy Ever After series written by Magnafeana and based off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail characters. It was released on October 18, 2015. This novel consists of only seven chapters about the wedding of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia at Akane Beach years after the finale of Fairy Tail. Summary The story starts with Lucy being awoken by her bridesmaids (Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, and Juvia Lockser) in her bridal suite and her niece Aine Fernandes and nephew young Gary Fullbuster getting Lucy excited to start her day. As Levy is tasked with checking in on the men of Fairy Tail, she learns from Gajeel Redfox that neither Natsu Dragneel or Gray Fullbuster is in their suite. Later, Natsu, Gray, and Happy are revealed to be on the beachfront. Happy is found watching Natsu and Gray as the two converse and Natsu makes a promise to Gray to be there for Lucy. Meanwhile, Lucy is confronted by all her spirits whom present her with lingerie and gifts, to which Loke gives her a star from his constellation, Rasalas. The church is filling up with friends and family of Fairy Tail, but Lucy has a course of pre-wedding jitters, ending up in tears when she realizes she does not know the outcome of her marriage with Natsu, whether they stay together for their "happy ever after". Gray steps into comfort her and Lucy is confident once again. In the groom suite, Natsu is nervous, though physically relieved when Gray reports Lucy is fine. As the groomsmen leave, Natsu is filled with nerves of his marriage with Lucy until Gildarts Clive makes an unexpected visit and gives Natsu the confidence boost he needs. The wedding takes place with an orchestra gifted by Princess Hisui Fiore with both Natsu and Lucy becoming rather emotional. At the end of the ceremony, the two run off together to their carriage and kiss for the world to see with their party right behind them. At pictures near a cliff, Sorcerer Weekly photographer Monica begins to gather groups for pictures while Natsu inquires of Minerva's absence. Lucy and Natsu take pictures when Happy butts in about the possibility of them forgetting him over an "egg" or a child. Rogue Cheney offers Gray advice about Dragon Slayers and their ways of thinking towards mates and toward their other human half. At the reception hall, Natsu and Lucy share a private moment only for Mirajane to scold them for such behavior. Natsu leads Lucy into their first dance to Be As One, the sixth ending theme of Fairy Tail, performed by w-inds. During the dance, Natsu and Lucy converse while others watch them in wonder as well as thinking about their own lives. As the dance draws to a close, the toasts being. Gray starts the toast with his revolving around Natsu and their friendship. Mira and Levy perform a unison toast and revolve their toast around Lucy. Master Makarov is the last to present his toast in honor of the two of them, leading Fairy Tail to do their universal symbol of one hand in the air with their index finger and thumb out. Dinner is shortly served and the Dragon Slayers are specially given their own element in combination with the food. Happy comments to Natsu as Lucy makes her rounds with the guests that no matter how strong Lucy is, he knows she will always need the two of them. When the cake cutting commences, Lucy seemingly falls in-love with the cake, much to Natsu's disbelief and the two childishly smear cake on each other's faces. Later, the reception hall is thundering with music, and Lucy leaves to confront her nephew Mystogan Fernandes, whom eventually is dragged onto the dance floor and has fun. The bouquet tossing is next, which was the ladies going into battle mode. Levy catches it (much to her and Gajeel's embarrassment. As the garter toss happens, Natsu teases Lucy and gets Lucy's garter with his teeth. He throws it behind him and the winner is unknown. As the dancing starts back up, Natsu and Lucy realize the time and decide it is time for them to abandon their own reception. Natsu and Lucy take the train out of Akane and to a rural part of Fiore and reminisce. Natsu carries Lucy across the land to the headstones of Layla and Jude Heartfilia and Natsu's adoptive father, Igneel. The two tell their parents and respective in-laws about their wedding celebration and tease each other in their normal fashion. In order to commemorate their parents' deaths, Natsu and Lucy create a lantern out of Lucy's magic and Natsu's flame and send it off as good wishes to their parents. Natsu and Lucy then agree their wedding night is over when a door appears in front of them. A projection of Mira appears to tell them the door is to their honeymoon. Natsu sweeps Lucy off her feet and crosses into the threshold of their honeymoon suite that's location is unknown. Characters in Order of Appearance Events * Natsu and Gray have a talk * Gift of the star Rasalas * Gray and Lucy talk * Natsu and Gildarts talk * Wedding Ceremony * Rogue explains Dragon Slayer mindset * First Dance * The Reception Toasts * Visit the Graves * Enter the Future Category:Spin Category:Spin-Offs